incubatorplusfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Wp/ine/Pr̥mom Pā̆g̑inom
Title Basing myself in all the changes that have been made in the test, I say the following: I think we must agree in the official things, words like 'Wikipedia' 'Article(s)' 'talk' 'discussion' need to be in accordance, because each linguist makes his own reconstruction they're gonna be all the time reverting or correcting other's edition. :I don't know this language but I asked in the request for the title to be "U̯ik̑īpē̆di̯ā", and I already made the logo but I think I can get back a little bit, what about U̯ik̑īpē̆di̯ā. I think "Proto-Indo" must be "Pr̥mo-Sendʰro", "Pr̥mo" for obvious reasons and "Sendʰro" to keep a little bit the original, but "European, I don't really know, but, in the request, I put "U̯erokᵘ̯esi̯ā" (dn̥g̑ʰu̯ā), it will have to be like latin "Lingua Latina" (latin language), in feminine way. So, the only confirmed thing is "Pr̥mo-Sendʰro-U̯erokᵘ̯esi̯ā". Any suggestions on how can be "Talk"? P.D.: Please tell me if that goes against any linguistic rule or something like that. Thanks --Guillermo2149 (talk) 17:48, 8 March 2016 (UTC)--Guillermo2149 (talk) 17:48, 8 March 2016 (UTC) :We should stick only to http://www.koeblergerhard.de/idgwbhin.html and to http://www.utexas.edu/cola/centers/lrc/ielex/PokornyMaster-X.html , because they are coherent between themselves in spelling. Let's forget w, y, H#, etc... I will make account to move page names to correct spellings. Your proposal is contrary to common Indogermanisches (etymologisches) Worterbuch linguistic standard established already since previous century. 17:53, 8 March 2016 (UTC) Only PIE wordlists available online to anyone and cross-compatible with themselves are Kobler and Pokorny, all others are utter chaos, anglicization, misspelling, and other horrific things no mention dreaded contaminating of PIE with non-PIE words from elsewhere, which we must avoid at all cost. 18:07, 8 March 2016 (UTC) :Oh, sorry. Thank you! But can we get something a little bit more common, I just think that Gᵘ̯ēiskopəutiā is a bit weird. We also need to do a Wikimedian dictionary. Please become a contributor by going to Preferences, and in 'Test wiki language' type 'ine'. Thank you--Guillermo2149 (talk) 18:26, 8 March 2016 (UTC) U̯ik̑īpē̆di̯ā at least breaks to Kobler/Pokorny roots regardless of their meaning. 18:49, 8 March 2016 (UTC) :Thank you! --Guillermo2149 (talk) 18:58, 8 March 2016 (UTC) Better such compromise than utter contamination with descended language corrupted words. Let's our ancestor common language will stay pure and undefiled. 19:04, 8 March 2016 (UTC) :In this case it needs contamination, just like in any other languages, it needs to have "Wiki" from Hawaiian "wikiwiki" (fast), we need to preserve that part of the original title --Guillermo2149 (talk) 19:37, 8 March 2016 (UTC) But at least we can pretend that U̯ik̑ī means female home in PIE. 20:10, 8 March 2016 (UTC) :Gᵘ̯ēiskogᵘ̯ēiskom is what would be looking PIE ancestor of Hawaiian word, since it means live-live, what is close to quick-quick. 20:12, 8 March 2016 (UTC) I think we should create a WhatsApp group (if everyone here has a cell phone, of course), to be more organized, or any other way to be communicated. I know this is maybe not the correct place to say this but I consider it's necessary. --Guillermo2149 (talk) 00:16, 9 March 2016 (UTC) :I see best way of communication to establish local forum. 06:26, 9 March 2016 (UTC) :I will be using this account sometimes (I'm Guillermo2149) -- 15:04, 9 March 2016 (UTC) :I will just take care of sources, codes, creating pages, templates and that, but not anything related to the language. P.D.: We need to elaborate a wikimedian PIE alphabet with IPA pronunciation -- 15:04, 9 March 2016 (UTC) If I put something in English, it's for you to translate it, sometimes I may put 'TRANSLATE' or 'TRANSLATE PLEASE' -- 15:09, 9 March 2016 (UTC) :Can I ask why 'U̯erokᵘ̯esi̯ā'? --Guillermo2149 (talk) 18:51, 9 March 2016 (UTC) U̯erokᵘ̯esi̯ā breaks to U̯er-okᵘ̯es-i̯ā, which means "broad face feminine" according to "Eur-ope" etymology. AA (talk) 18:56, 9 March 2016 (UTC) I have set myself a new signature, I'm Guillermo2149, I'm signing like this now: --U̯elk̑elmos·INE (talk) 00:00, 12 March 2016 (UTC) Account I made account here to fix spellings and to improve content both in names and pages. I am adhering only to Kobler/Pokorny dictionaries. AA (talk) 13:02, 9 March 2016 (UTC) :Thank you for informing -- 15:04, 9 March 2016 (UTC) Languages linking Try to link the article you created with the other languages counterparts, like this Ancient Greek one (language link is left bottom side): Wp/grc/Αδόλφος_Θιέρσος. Forum/Chat I just created a chat room for this topic, you can enter to it by going to this link, typing your name/alias and choosing a color. You don't need to register. P.D.: Please type your real name as I did. --Guillermo2149 (talk) 23:41, 11 March 2016 (UTC) Wiki Reform I propose to make a change in this project. As this is meant to be Wikipedia in Proto-Indo-European, I think we should replace Pokorny's & Köbler's reconstruction by the reconstructions we find online in Wikipedia articles. Most of them are from Beekes. This way, this wiki will be more unified and it will be easier for everybody to contribute with this project without knowing much about PIE or being a professional reconstructor. There are also roots and words that can be found on Wiktionary. --Guillermo2149 (talk) 14:53, 10 August 2016 (UTC) :Whatever is in Wikimedia articles, it looks like w:en:Greeklish w:en:leetspeak mockery. Never ever we should allow such amatorish mockery here. Beekes mocks PIE by word-internal capital letters and numbers, contrary to Pokorny and Köbler, who only cite such forms as inferior ones. Mockeries from Wikimedia articles most obviously use y instead of j, and j instead of dz. Of course, Wiktionary never ever has as more as 7 thousand PIE roots which is provided by both Pokorny and Köbler summarized. AA (talk) 09:18, 13 August 2016 (UTC) ::See Wp/ine/Pr̥mo·Sendʰro·U̯erokᵘ̯esi̯om for reason why Pokorny and Köbler is superior. It is simply because PIE has its most similar descendants in its indoiranian daughters. 09:25, 13 August 2016 (UTC)